


Patience is a Virtue

by SperaStella



Series: Damerey High School Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: What is Poe Dameron supposed to do now?!They danced, he held her in his arms, and then...she kissed him. Rey Kenobi actually kissed him!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey High School Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143635
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> The tag was looking a little lonely so here is some fluff I didn't end up using repurposed as drabble. 
> 
> This is a direct sequel to my previous fic [Would You Dance If I Asked You To Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341456) and picks up immediately where that fic left off with Poe's PoV. I recommend reading that fic first, but this short still probably works on its own.

Poe stands there in the parking lot like a love-struck idiot as he watches her skip over and into Mr. Calrissian’s car. He’s grinning from ear to ear while the vehicle pulls away.

They danced, he held her in his arms, and then...she kissed him.

Rey Kenobi actually kissed him!

It was more wonderful than he could have ever imagined. He dreamed of kissing her more often than he would have cared to admit, but it’s not a dream now. Not anymore. A wave of relief washes over him as if a great tension has finally been lifted. Months of anxiety built up over his crush on Rey Kenobi was now gone. It’s like he can finally breathe for the first time.

Walking back to his car, Poe pulls out his flip phone and clicks into his messages. Should he text her? No. Probably not. As much as he wants to, texting her now would just look totally desperate. He needs to be cool. Just wait.

By the time he drives home, he’s already talked himself into and out of texting her at least two dozen times. He still has that big grin on his face when he comes sauntering into the house.

“I take it things went well with the girl?” asks Dad with a knowing grin.

“Yeah”, laughs Poe, heading straight up to his room. There will be plenty of time to talk about it with Dad tomorrow. For now, he wants it to be their little secret. _Technically a few dozen people saw you make out in the parking lot …_

He hums Edwin McCain’s _I’ll Be_ as he changes out of his suit and into his pajamas. Brushing his teeth and washing his face, he pictures that moment with Rey in his arms.

_Ding_

Poe practically sprints out of the bathroom at the notification sound which rang from his phone. His heart jumps out of his chest when he flips his Razr phone open and sees the text waiting for him.

_Rey: I got home safe. Thanks for the dance. I had a great time tonight. :D_

His thumbs are flying across the touchpad keyboard at lightning speed and he hits “send” on his reply without stopping to think twice.

_You: No problem. I had a great time too. See you soon. :D_

He was maybe being a bit presumptuous. Classes at Yavin High wouldn’t resume for another three weeks until after the New Year.

Patience may be a virtue, but after months of stalling, Poe has a feeling they’ve waited long enough.


End file.
